


One more time

by MALC



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALC/pseuds/MALC
Summary: Just an idea that popped into my mind a few hours ago.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones
Kudos: 1
Collections: Betty Deserves Better





	One more time

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, Please be forgiving ...😌

Many people think that she - Betty Cooper, the perfect girl next door - saved the "I'm weird, I'm a weirdo" Jughead Jones.  
What they did not know was that Jug was her anchor. Every time she got up at night after another nightmare on the black hood, or the Sisters of Quiet Mercy or even the Evil Preppies.  
They did not know of all the times she had crept into his bed and he held her close, breathing gently on her skin.  
Even though they fought (and it happened a lot) she saw his concern in his eyes.  
Hell, even though they returned to Riverdale following Archie's idea to rebuild the town with pep, she saw the concern in Jaghad's eyes.  
And he does not even know about the Trash bag killer yet.

Betty may have saved Joghad in the past, but right now all she would like is to put her head on his shoulder and hear him comfort her one more time.

"One more time Betts..."


End file.
